Darkened Dimensions Book 1: A New Beginning
by Dame-man
Summary: The start of a quest, a quest that would change that would change the world we knew. We follow Ghost-152, a former soldier, now turned into a god. With no memory of his former life, what will he do? with nothing to fight for, will he go on this odyssey?
1. An unknown beginning

The man awoke from his deep slumber, and back into real life. He got up from the tree he was leaning on and took a glance at his reflection in a puddle. He was wearing a large suit of armor and had a rifle slung on his back. He explored the area a little when he heard a voice in the distance.

"He was a great man, always going for the right path." the voice explained. The man walked closer to the source.

"He was a great soldier, always resourceful and smart." the voice continued. The man walked even closer to the noise.

"We will all miss him, he wasn't just a good soldier or person, but a friend." The voice went on. The man walked faster, eager to see what was happening.

"We will never forget him." The voice stated. The man ran towards the voice.

He reached the edge of the hill he was on and looked down at the scene. Large ships were flying off into the sky, the city below was empty, and one single object caught his eye. A large stage-like area stood in the middle of a large meadow, in front of it stood a single tombstone. It was a funeral, the man stared at the tombstone, who had died?

He turned around and saw a flat shiny object on the floor, the man picked it up. Dog tags, all scratched up and dirty. The man read the name on the tags. Ghost FB-152. A single thought stood out in his mind, Ghost pulled them around his neck. He quickly jerked around as a loud alarm rang out loud. Out in the distance, a giant nuclear explosion erupted from the shore of another city. Ghost looked to his side as two more Pillars of flame exploded in the distance. He wanted to run, to do something, when the ground turned dark, Ghost looked up. A huge ship hovered above, the mid-section let out a green glow. Ghost stared as the glow turned into a flash, the orbital strike beam shot towards the surface of the planet.

Ghost jumped away from the impact, trying to stay away. He listened as the beam burnt away at the ground, but in a second, the noise was gone. There was silence. Ghost lifted his head and stared in awe. Time seemed to stop, the beam of energy stood still, the wind stopped rushing, and there was silence.

Ghost got up to his feet and stood there for awhile, he pondered how this could be real. His thought was stopped when he felt a small burst of wind coming from his side. Ghost turned around to see a portal form in front of him. He peered into the tunnel of energy for a couple of seconds, ghost had a strange urge to walk into it.

After a couple of minutes, Ghost made up his mind, he stepped into the portal. A blue light surrounded his body as he flew through the tunnel. A blue light filled his eyes as Ghost was taken to a new world.

Note- This is the beginning of my series, Darkened Dimensions, a series of crossovers between many popular things and a book I'm writing. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. The dark warriors

I jumped onto solid ground as I exited the portal. I didn't know where I was, it was all new to me. It was a huge place with landmasses and portals floating everywhere. I explored around a little bit, it was calm and quiet, it scared me a little bit.

"Welcome to the rift traveler." someone said behind me. I turned around to find a sword pointed to my face. A man wearing black armor was glaring at me with dark red eyes. Two more of the warriors stood behind him. I knew that these people wanted to kill me, why else were they pointing swords at me?

I kicked the man out of the way and ducked as another swung a blade over my head. I quickly reached to my back and grabbed the rifle. I aimed it at one of the men's chest and fired. Dark purple blood flew out of his back as the bullet shot through him. "It's the ghost of war! Get him!" one of the remaining men yelled out. One of the dark soldiers ran at me, sword in hand.

I rolled away as he hit the ground with his blade. I stood up and pulled up the rifle when I was turned around. The dark soldier pried the rifle out of my hands, hit me with the stock, and threw the gun off the floating island. I took a couple steps back and looked all over my armor for another weapon. I felt a holster on my leg and pulled a large revolver out.

I punched the dark soldier across the face and turned him around, holding my arm around his neck. I walked towards the last soldier, using the other as a shield. The last dark soldier charged at me with his sword and pushed it through my meat shield, trying to stab me too. I pushed the stabbed soldier further into the blade and pulled out my revolver. I aimed and unloaded several shots into both of their heads, killing them both.

I wiped the blood off of my armor and put away my gun. I looked up as two black dragons flew into view. They flew overhead, blowing fire onto the island, I ducked, almost being burnt to a crisp. The dragons turned around and flew towards me again. I was stepping back when I heard a loud yell, "Take this!"

A huge boulder flew upwards and smashed into one of the dragons, crushing its wings and taking it down. I pulled out my revolver and fired several Shots into the second dragon, but I just got it mad, it flew down and landed in front of me. It snapped at me and tried to bite me, but I kept backing up. I looked over my shoulder, one more step, and I would fall to my death.

The dragon reared up it's head to kill me, when it jerked in pain. The dragon flailed wildly, the pain of a spear stabbed into it's back. After its last breaths, the dragon fell to the floor, blood trickling from its mouth. A man in golden armor stepped over the enormous corpse and pulled out the spear. "Ghost! Long time no see!"

I looked at him, he was a complete stranger. "How do you know me? I've never met you before!" I yelled.

"yeah you do! Remember when we fought the Noctasus back in Belligerus? You were mowing them...right." The man was interrupted by an unknown thought. "Well, I'm Optimus, the guardian of earth. Nice to meet you."

Puzzled, I asked him, "What the hell are you talking about? Noctasus? Belligerus? I don't understand a word you're saying."

Optimus replied, "Me and Light will explain it to you back at Vulcan, just follow me, you have something big in store for you."

Optimus pulled in several small islands, forming a path with his powers over earth. Another glowing portal formed at the end of the path. I started following Optimus. I thought to myself, what was happening? Optimus sounded pretty sure that we had fought before, but I didn't remember anything of that, I didn't even know who I was at first. I had a lot of questions to ask this...light.

Optimus turned around and looked at me, "You ready...Ghost?" he asked. His voice sounded unsure, like he was afraid he was talking to a complete stranger. He wasn't, yet, in my eyes, I was nobody.


	3. The Guardian war

Like before, a new world appeared as Optimus and I left the portal. We walked down a stone path and arrived at a huge golden walled fortress. "Here we are, Vulcan, the heart and soul of the Lumasus army." Optimus said.

We walked up to a guard tower, who upon seeing Optimus, opened the golden doors. Optimus paused for a bit as we entered Vulcan. "I still remember that time when you came with us here and got ready to take out the Noctasus. Good times." he said. "You don't remember, do you?" he asked.

I shook my head. I didn't know what was going on, I couldn't remember anything from before that funeral. It was like I didn't live before that.

Optimus lead me through Vulcan towards a huge tower in the middle of the city. As we walked by, people would stare and start to clap. They would yell things like "It's the Ghost of War!" and "We're gonna win the war!" It was odd, one moment, I wake up, not knowing anything. Now, I have people cheering me on about a war I never agreed to. Soon, we arrived at the front gate of the huge temple. Its tall doors were old and covered in moss, they were ancient. Optimus turned to me.

"Well, you're on your own from here,  
I'll get the lift running for you." he explained.

"Hey! What about all the crap that's happening to me! You didn't tell me anything!" I yelled out at him.

Optimus turned his head, "It's not my job to do that, light will get you informed. I gotta go now, later." He walked away and pulled a lever.

The ancient doors opened up, revealing a large elevator chamber inside. I looked at Optimus, he nodded, and I walked up the stairs to  
The chamber. I stood in the middle of the elevator room, the doors shut with a loud bang. The floor jerked as the elevator started to rise. The torches around me lit up the ancient temple, and I found myself lost in thought.

I still couldn't get over what was happening to me. First, I wake up in the middle of a nuclear launch, not knowing anything, and now I'm being cheered on to win a war against an enemy I didnt even know. I tried to remember what happened before, what my past was, but my mind was blank. I felt so close to it, but my memory was far out of reach, like an unknown being was holding it right in front of me. I was interrupted as the lift made another jerk and stopped.

A opened a pair of smaller wooden doors in front of me, and I walked out onto a ruined balcony overlying the Vulcan Capitol. I walked out and leaned on a pillar, I looked at Vulcan, all the golden statues flashed as the sun went down. It was all new to me, the golden cities, the dark warriors, everything.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked from beside me, I turned around. An old man wearing a white robe and several golden plates of armor walked out from behind a pillar. "The Vulcan Capitol, the pride of the guardians, but you didn't come here for sight seeing, did you?" the old man asked. "You must be Light," I asked, "Optimus told me you wanted to meet me."

"Yes, it is my job to tell you about the war being fought right now." Light said. Of all the things on my mind, a war was the least of my worries, but right now, my top priority was to be informed. I leaned against one of the pillars and listened.

"Well, I already know your name, it's ghost." Light asked, I nodded. "Well, right now, our army, The Guardians, are at war."

The legion of darkness, called the Noctasus, has tried many times to get to the rift. The rift is where Optimus picked you up, it is like the hub of all the dimensions, all of those glowing blue spheres were portals. The Noctasus wants to enslave all life in the dimensions, and darken the rift. The guardians however, won't let them do that, it is our job to protect the Rift. But the being of darkness has sent in seven dark gods to do his errands, but explaining that to you is Polemus' job, not mine."

Light finished his story, but none of my questions were answered. "You didn't tell me about what's happening to me, I have questions." I demanded.

"Quiet now, it is not my job to tell you your destiny." light explained. He brought out a pot of water and poured it into a crack in the ground. He put the pot down and lifted his hand, a glowing energy emanated from his palm. Light pointed his hand at the water and shot out a bolt of energy, the crack began to glow and expand.

The small crack in the ground slowly expanded into a large rune shape. The rune let out a bright light, and the pieces of cement broke apart. The chunks of cement whirled around in the portal that had been formed. I looked up at light, who was under strain. "Go on Ghost! Jump in, I can't hold open the portal for long!" Light yelled.

I jumped in, and I felt as if I was falling through an endless pit. I closed my eyes, where was my destiny taking me next? I hushed my thoughts, and let myself fall through the portal, letting destiny guide me.


	4. The true Polemos

I exited the portal and found myself high above the ground. I fell down to the ground and grunted as i hit the grassy dirt. I got back up to my feet and looked around, it was beautiful. I was in a big meadow with a single tree on a hill. All around the meadow were mountains, a river coming from a nearby lake crossed the meadow on one side. The sky glowed with the colors of a huge portal, like an aurora in the night sky.

I followed a dirt pathway across the small river and a mountainous area. I arrived at another huge temple, this one looked different though, it was made of metal instead of cement. I walked in through the arching doorway. Inside, there was another old man, he was meditating in front of a large vault-like door. "Polemos, esei ekunn eftese, you have arrived," he said, not even turning around.

"You must be Polemus." I said.

"Diorsei, correct." Polemus got up from his cushion and faced me. He stood in front of me and examined my armor. We both stood there quietly for a while. He looked me in the eyes for a couple minutes, not even blinking. "Hmmm, fantus tu Polemos," he said, "you are the ghost of war." Polemus walked up to a mural on the wall, "Well, it's been hundreds of years Polemos, I suppose it's time to tell you your destiny," he explained, "You are the Ghost of war."

I looked at him, "Ghost of war?" I asked, "what's that?" Polemus looked at me, and back to the mural, and started to explain.

"The Ghost of war is the spirit of war, my immortal soul resides in your mortal body, I am the being of war." as Polemus explained the legend of the ghost of war, I wondered what and why it had to do with me.

"It is your destiny to stop the Noctasus from reaching the rift, at any cost. It is your choice. If you have to kill off all life to do so, or side with the guardians. It is your choice, good or evil." Polemus explained. Already from what he said, I knew that I couldn't do it, defeat an army of darkness? No. I walked up to Polemus and yelled, "And how am I supposed to get rid of the Noctasus in my situation? I don't even remember anything! I don't even know where I learned those fighting moves in the rift!"

Polemos turned around and yelled, "You're the Ghost of war! The best warrior in all of the rift! Those skills you showed, your Polemos instincts taught you them in that fight! And you aren't going to go fight in those rags from your mortal allies!"

Mortal allies? What did he mean? Was I...dead? This couldn't be, I was alive right now, but I was immortal. How could that be? "Polemus...I'm dead?" I cautiously asked.

Polemus stopped his rant and looked at me. He calmly told me, "Do you think when you die, you go to heaven? No, you come to us."

I was shocked to hear this. I staggered back and leaned against a wall. What was happening to me? I'm pulled out of a possibly happy afterlife...to fight a war I didn't want to be part of. "I can't do this! I'm dead! I don't have anything to fight for!" I yelled in anger. Polemus walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "You have your memory, your past to fight for. You may not remember your mortal life, you were...a soldier in a war for survival, that is all I can say. But if you win, you will get your memory back."

I looked at Polemus, it was true, all my memory was gone, but if I fought, I would get it back. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

A smile crept along Polemus' face, "Well, the fate of the rift is in your hands, you surely aren't going to fight in those rags! Come."

Polemus lead me to a smaller room in the temple. On the wall was a large rack, on it were several things. There was a set of dirty golden armor, covered in stains and scars, I could tell it had been through a lot. There was a large bladed bow, it too, was stained and scarred. Lastly, there were two blades, they, unlike the other things, were smooth and clean. "Well, Ghost. These are your tools. You have your Polemos armor, it will protect you from the heaviest strikes. You also have a bow, this weapon could take out even a Noctasus Goliath in one single shot! And you have your two war blades, they were mine as the being of war, but I must pass them on to you. These blades will serve you well as the next Polemos." Polemus explained.

"Alright then, I can handle those weapons, I'll just get ready to go then." I said. Polemus Interrupted as I was walking towards the rack, "Wait! You have one more thing. The Elemental Octus abilities."

I looked at Polemus with a questioning look, "Octus elements?"

"Yes, the Octus gear is your ultimate power," Polemus explained, "with every Element you gain on your journey, you will gain it's power. You already have the element of War, put on that gauntlet and focus your energy on that target."

I did as he asked and slipped on the gauntlet. I pointed my palm at the target and focused my energy. My hand let out a blue glow, I swung my palm forward. A beam of energy shot out of my hand and destroyed the target, sending burnt pieces flying everywhere.

Realizing my newfound power, I smiled. I looked back at Polemus, who was also smiling. "You are the next Ghost of war. I will train you in the ways of the Polemos. Your journey has just begun."


End file.
